neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Neptune/Hyper Dimension
The main character of the ''Hyperdimension Neptunia'' series. She is the Console Patron Unit (CPU) of Planeptune and older sister of Nepgear. In her human form she looks and acts young, but when she activates Hard Drive Divinity (HDD) she becomes much more mature in both appearance and personality. Profile Neptune Neptune is the human form of the CPU Purple Heart. She is often considered to be energetic and dorky. Her favorite food is custard pudding and she loves playing video games. Eggplants are her most hated food, stating that they are not "people food". While she enjoys playing all games, she especially loves Retro video games. Appearance Parka Dress In her Parka Dress, Neptune has short lilac hair with bangs that reach down to her collar bone and purple eyes. In her hair she wears white hair-clips in the shape of D-pads and around her neck is a choker that has a light blue D-pad symbol on it. She wears a mostly white hoodie dress that has a light purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge purple and white pockets with purple D-Pad symbols on them. The sleeves have two light blue stripes going all the way down while the front of the hoodie only contains one. The ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the hoodie have dark and light purple stripes. The zipper emblem and the back of the hoodie has a purple letter "N" to represent the first symbol of her name. She wears light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue. Jersey Dress In her Jersey Dress, Neptune wears a choker around her neck with a light blue D-pad symbol on it and short sleeved mini hoodie with blue and purple lining around the sleeves and the hood. The hoodie is closed by a button emblem with a large N in the middle and has two strings that look like controller plugs. Underneath she wears a dark purple dress lined with light purple which zips up from the front and has pockets on both sides along with white lining along the bottom. Her socks are light blue and white striped thigh high socks with frills at the tops and her shoes are purple and blue with an N on them. Personality Neptune is a happy, excitable girl with a very strong sense of justice. Her ditzy personality causes her to be very careless at times which can either help her or land her into serious trouble. She makes friends rather easily due to her friendly nature and often gives them cute nicknames. People admire her optimistic outlook and confidence. She never gives up or backs down when the going gets tough and she makes sure to see her objective through to the very end. Purple Heart Purple Heart is the goddess form of Neptune. She is considered to be cool, collected, just, and overall much more mature in comparison to her human form. While the personality and appearance change is major between the two forms, she still retains some aspects of her human form albeit to a lesser extent. Appearance Purple Core In her Purple Core, Purple Heart has long purple hair in twin tails that almost reaches her feet and bright blue eyes with white pupils in the shape of power signs. She wears black hair clips with glowing blue D-Pad shapes on them, and a black body suit that exposes her chest somewhat. Both of the bodysuit's shoulder areas contain a white outlined D-pad symbol and the arm areas contain purple along the sides while the front of the bodysuit also contains purple areas near the bottom. On the breast areas you can see a single purple strip. Purple Heart's leg-wear seems as though it is the same as her human forms only it appears as black boots with purple tips instead. Lost Purple Core Purple Heart's appearance in her Lost Purple Core is reminiscent of the Purple Core but with much more stylization and design. Her hair and hair clips remain the same while her bodysuit, while still black, has purple and blue lining all around the torso and arms. The middle of the torso has purple mesh, allowing a vague vertical view of her stomach. She also wears thigh high boots with octagon patterns on the side at the very top; one filled it with purple and another just a white outline. This appearance was carried over after Victory, although her human form reverted to her original appearance. Personality Purple Heart is a serious and mature person. She's often calm and rarely changes facial expressions. She is a very observant and intelligent female, thinking in a rational matter most of the time. She is the complete opposite of her human form in many aspects but her strong sense of justice and confidence remains unchanged. It can be said that Purple Heart is a bit arrogant, having a strong confidence in her abilities and believing that no one can defeat her. Despite her change in personality, there are times that where Purple Heart acts like her human form, evident when Neptune turns into Purple Heart just to ride a roller coaster. Next Purple Purple Heart's evolved form. Due to the arms equipped to the back, arms and legs unit, the high specs of the Goddess Form are further improved. The power possessed is said to have been surely obtained by a miracle. Appearance Her hair has changed to a lighter shade of purple and her twin tails have become loose. Her hair have also gotten longer. Her hairclips have opened up from their orb form. They are extend in four directions. Her black bodysuit extends throughout her body and the purple mesh that appears in her stomach now also appears in thighs but disappears from her armpits. Outside the mesh is blue outlines. Personality As Purple Heart is relatively calm, her Next Purple personality remains the largely the same as Purple Heart. As Neptune is rarely in her Next Purple form, Next Purple has never acted like her human form in terms of her immaturity. Her senses of justice remains strong as ever. Final CPU Form A form seen in the skill HDD:Neptune and some other EXE Drives skills; oddly, no mention is made of this form elsewhere. Neptune transforms into a black spacefighter with glowing purple edges. The spacefighter sports canards and two pairs of wings, one with a forward sweep and one with a backwards sweep. It fires a pair of cluster missiles from an internal bay. Relationships Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 |-|Beginning of the End= Neptune and the other CPUs face off against CFW Magic in the Gamindustri Graveyard but are easily defeated by her. They, along with Nepgear, are captured and imprisoned for three years. Compa and IF arrive on a rescue mission and only manage to save Nepgear while Neptune and the others are left behind. |-|Goddess Awakening= Nepgear returns to the Gamindustri Graveyard along with the other CPU Candidates and take on CFW Judge before using the enhanced Sharicite to restore the CPUs' lost power. Neptune and Nepgear share a heartfelt reunion and Neptune apologizes for having left her alone for so long and promises to never leave her side again. |-|Approaching Shadows= When they return to Planeptune to rest. Neptune and the other CPUs end up saving Nepgear and the CPU Candidates who had encountered CFW Magic in their investigation of the Gamindustri Graveyard. She and the other CPUs revert to their human forms due to being tired and Neptune joins the group immediately after to help Nepgear. She, and the other CPUs, assist in stopping Arfoire Syndicate of International Crime's (ASIC's) operations and defeating the four felons. However, this leads to unavoidable revival of Arfoire. |-|Evil's Fading Silhouette= Neptune and the others head to the Gamindustri Graveyard to fight her, only to find their efforts to be for naught as Arfoire creates a new vessel containing all the power in the Gamindustri Graveyard. |-|Fetal Contraction= Neptune and the others return to Planeptune to explain the situation to the Oracles, however during the meeting they are notified that that a member of the Four Felons has appeared in each nation demanding for everyone to worship Arfoire or they will all be killed. After hearing about Caelus from Mina, they seek her out and request information on how to beat Arfoire. Once they obtain the information they were looking for, Neptune and her friends head back to Basilicom to report their findings before relaxing in a hot spring prepared for them by Histoire. The following day, they head out to deal with the Four Felons. |-|Final: Defenders= After learning the best way to defeat Arfoire from an old Planeptune CPU by the name of Caelus, the party heads to the Gamindustri Graveyard's heart to defeat Arfoire once and for all. Neptune and the others pour their faith into Nepgear which allows her to defeat the Deity of Sin. After saving Gamindustri from destruction, Neptune along with everyone else, reverts back to their normal lives. |-|Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow= The party returns to the Planeptune Basilicom to discuss their next course of action. Having struggled so hard against CFW Magic, they begin to doubt their ability to beat Arfoire on their own power. Nepgear suddenly remembers the story she heard about the unused cursed sword that can only be used to defeat evil. Having no other possibilities for defeating Arfoire, the Oracle begin doing research on the sword while Neptune and the others go around and ask the townspeople for information. After finding the sword they are told they must offer the lives of CPUs to power it. Everyone is surprised and naturally refuses to use such a horrible method to defeat the Deity of Sin. Nepgear proposes that other nations pour their shares into Planeptune and allow Neptune and Nepgear to fight Arfoire; that way no one will have to die. The CPUs instantly decline, not wanting to sacrifice their nations before themselves. However, Nepgear is still intent with doing her plan and so Neptune follows along with her. Neptune and Nepgear begin taking shares from the other nations and are eventually confronted by the CPUs. With every encounter the two sisters end up killing the other CPUs with the cursed sword since they finally realize there is no other way to defeat Arfoire. When they return to Planeptune, Neptune takes Nepgear to where they used to play when they were younger. It is there she requests for Nepegar to kill her as well because they need all the power they can get if they want to save Gamindustri. Despite Nepgear's initial refusal, Neptune manages to convince her and suffers the same fate as the other CPUs. She attempts to comfort Nepgear in her final moments by saying that she will be fighting alongside her inside that sword. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION The events of Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 mirror that of Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 with the exception of the holy sword route. Neptune is happy Nepgear broke the cursed sword, keeping the goddesses together but unsure of how to defeat Arfoire as a result. Nepgear assures Neptune that they can reforge the sword instead. Afterwards, Nepgear reforges the cursed swords using Sharicites from all four nations. Neptune assists the party in fighting the revived four felons. Nepgear then defeats the Deity of Sin with her reforged sword and Gamindustri Graveyard collapses. Like the true ending, Neptune refuses to leave Nepgear, who is unable to move after the fight. The other goddesses assist Neptune in getting Nepgear to safety. With Gamindustri Graveyard gone, Gamindustri is saved from ASIC's menace. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation The events in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 mirror Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory with the exception of meeting some of the DLC makers, prologue and extra chapter. In addition, due to fan backlash, she treats Nepgear much better. Megadimension Neptunia VII Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Neptune's role remains the same in Megadimension VII with the addition of VR events. Planeptune's Goddess Neptune enters the Player's Room curious to find a new person. She asks if they are the Player? Histy should have filled them in. She guesses they already know who she is, but Neptune introduces herself and says it's nice to meet the Player. She notices they already met her bigger self, then from their perspective, she's the smaller Neptune. Noticing the Player's eyes, Neptune clarifies "that" is not what she meant. She tells the Player to keep their eyes on their own paper. Since Neptune's name is hard for people in her dimension to say, she tells the Player to call her anything they want. Neptune's eyes then veer towards the Player's game console. She finds the console and the number of games and genres impressive. Their manga collection is interesting too, so Neptune concludes that this is a cool room. Neptunes tells the Player after going to a lot of different worlds, she still doesn't recognize any of the manga or games the Player has. Neptune schemes to tell Histy that she will study the world to expand her horizons and asks the Player if she can visit again. If Yes: Neptune cheers If No: Neptune smirks and says she will play even if the Player says no. Neptune jokes with the Player saying that she would like some snacks and drinks ready for the next she visits. Neptune realizes she forgot, but she clarifies there is more to her just having fun with the Player. She wants to thank the Player for saving her as well. The gate to the Hyper Dimension appears. Neptune is sad as she was just getting used to the Player and they are already out of time. Neptune tells the Player they will continue this chit chat later. Gameplay Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Processor Units Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|mk2 Chirpers= |-|VII Skills= Quotes Main Article: Neptune/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Neptune Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters